avatar girls libro 1 gemas
by Janetto-san
Summary: únete a ikara hija de la avatar korra y a sus amigas en sus aventuras. soy nueva no sean malos makorra bopal y mas.. perdonen las faltas de ortografía -CANCELADO-
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR GIRLS

Resumen: Narra la historia de ikara la hija del avatar korra y sus increíbles aventuras siendo la gema avatar.

Ikara: Hija menor del avatar korra inteligente, astuta, responsable aunque a veces es rebelde ella es la mezcla de mako y korra con piel color canela ojos ámbar pelo negro corto ella es la gema avatar su edad es de 18 años.

Kayra: Hija mayor del avatar korra inteligente, algo infantil es fanática de la mecánica, sonadora ella tiene la piel clara cabello negro largo es maestra agua y entrena para controlar su sangre control su edad es de 19 años.

Saki: Hija única de opal y bolín infantil, graciosa, siempre le gusta hacer bromas sus principales víctimas son ikara y kiara ella tiene piel clara cabello naranja ojos verde esmeralda es maestra tierra y lava es la gema tierra su edad es de 20 años

Kiara: Es la gema agua y hermana mayor de leila rebelde, poco femenina, protectora después del abandono de sus padres, kiara tuvo que encontrar la forma de cuidar a leila y conoce a los padres de Sara quienes las adoptaron ella tiene la piel clara cabello verde y ojos esmeralda descubre que es la gema agua cuando llegan a su escuela saki e ikara su edad es de 18 y medio años.

Leila: Es la gema aire y hermana menor de kiara debido a la sobreprotección de su hermana es algo miedosa, amable pero si alguien se atreve a dañar a su hermana se vuelve una fiera ella tiene la piel clara cabello azul ojos morado su edad es de 15 años

Sara: Es la gema fuego e hija de millonarios se puede decir que es algo fresa y no le gusta mucho ensuciarse pero tomo clases de autoprotección es aficionada de la moda tiene la piel clara cabello rubio ojos rojos su edad es de 17 años.

Hola mi nombre es Janet bromeaba mi verdadero nombre es ikara hija de la avatar korra les contare mi historia todo comenzó cuando nací en ciudad republica cuando nací tenía un tatuaje en mi mano derecha en el que se veía a raava y a los 4 elementos mis padres solo lo tomaron como un símbolo, pero cuando tenía 3 años controlaba los 4 elementos entonces el maestro tenzin les dijo que había secretos sobre los avatares pasados en el templo de aire del este, ahí, mis padres descubrieron sobre las avatar girls un grupo de gemas introducida en cuerpos de chicas creado por el avatar shen que creo la gema avatar. Pero su hija akana robo la gema e hizo un conjuro para que la gema estuviera dentro de ella y se convirtió en una hechicera malvada el avatar shen entro al mundo espiritual y creo otras 4 gemas mas y viajo por todo el mundo para encontrar una chica de cada una de las naciones primero encontró a karia una talentosa y humilde maestra agua después a shoko una maestra tierra seguida por lumia una maestra fuego y por último a lursa una nómada aire. Shen las entreno volviéndolas más fuetes despues les entrego la gema a cada una de ellas. Luego se confrontaron con akana, ellas eran fuertes pero akana era aún más cuando estaban a punto de ser derrotadas usaron la fusión avatar dragón logrando vencer a akana y recuperando la gema avatar shen exilio a su hija obligando a vivir en el mundo espiritual pero con la convergencia armónica logra salir la leyenda dice que cada una de las gemas reencarnara para proteger al mundo de akana, así que técnicamente mi nombre es ikara hija de la avatar korra y líder de las AVATAR GIRLS.

1._CAPITULO 1 "GEMAS PARTE 1"

Mi aventura comienza aquí en ciudad republica era una mañana normal en el templo de la isla del aire cuando.

-ahahahahahaha- grito ikara cuando al salir de su cuarto le cayó un balde de miel en la cabeza.-bien hecho- dijo kayra mientras chocaba las manos con saki.-¡me las van a pagar!- grito ikara empezando a perseguir a kayra y saki.-espera ikara solo estamos jugando cálmate-rogo saki intentando correr tan rápido como puede. –así, pues ahora yo voy a jugar con ustedes 2 al cerillo-dijo ikara mientras de sus manos salían llamas.-ohoh-dijo kayra justamente cuando una bola de fuego por poco le vuela la cabeza.-con que si- dijo kayra y lanzo un brazo de agua para tomar el pie de ikara pero accidentalmente tomo el pie de saki y la lanzo a la pared.-hey!-dijo saki, toco el piso y todo se lleno de lava después todas empezaron a pelear hasta la tierra empezó a rodearlas hasta el cuerpo de repente salió una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo corto color chocolate, piel morena y ojos azul zafiro era korra.-que es todo esto?-pregunto korra enfadada.-uh….un juego-dijo saki como una niña inocente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que kayra la miraba con una mirada de "en serio eso puedes inventar".-un juego enserio esto parece un campo de batalla!-siguió diciendo korra con una voz enfadada.-pero mamá no están malo-dijo kayra.-¡no están malo!?, el piso está lleno de lava, los muebles están casi quemados y las paredes están mojadas, eso no es nada malo para ti?-grito korra.-ahora mismo me explican porque estaban peleando y porque ikara tiene miel en el cabello-korra estaba sacada de quicio siempre había peleas entre esas 3 chicas desde que eran pequeñas, entonces korra hizo bajar la tierra que tenia las 3 chicas .-bueno, primero que nada tengo miel en el cabello porque kayra y saki hicieron que me callera un balde de miel-dijo ikara luego respiro profundo y dijo-y segundo, yo me enfade y luego les empezó a lanzar bolar de fuego entonces kayra intento tomarme con un brazo de agua pero accidentalmente tomo el pie de saki y la lanzo por los aires entonces choco con la pared, saki se enojo y hizo que el piso se llenara de lava-ikara lo dijo tan rápido.-como sea vayan a cambiarse a y saki e ikara no olviden el entrenamiento- dijo korra. –no mamá, iré a tomar un baño-dijo ikara y salió de la habitación.

El desayuno transcurrió normal cuando termino ikara y saki fueron a meditar a saki se le hacía aburrido y también a ikara pero sabían que ambas tenían una gran responsabilidad. Ikara y saki se encontraban meditando.

-psh...ikara –susurro saki a ikara.- ¿qué?-respondió ikara algo molesta.-nada solo estoy aburrida que te parece ir a algún lugar divertido-dijo saki mirando al suelo algo triste una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ikara y dijo-claro, que te parece a nuestro sonrío y dijo –perfecto-.

Ikara y saki se fueron a lo más alto de una muralla que protegía al templo de la isla del aire y ahí se sentaron.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto saki a ikara mientras miraban a la ciudad-es hermoso-contesto ikara ilusionada.- ¿has oído hablar del pro-control?-pregunto saki.-claro, nuestros padres lo jugaban, además fue cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre-respondió ikara.-si, pero mi padre salvo a tu madre de que la echaran-dijo saki con una sonrisa.-si, como desearía ver un partido-dijo ikara mientras su sonrisa se borraba-pero eso nunca pasara-siguió ikara mientras miraba hacia abajo.-¡claro que pasara!- exclamo saki y dijo-solo pídele permiso a tus padres, y listo-.-pero saki –siguió ikara –conoces a mis padres jamás me dejaran dicen que tengo que entrenar y volverme más fuerte, además, jamás he ido a la ciudad-continuo ikara.-solo porque eres la gema avatar no significa que tienes que estar encerrada toda tu vida-dijo sakí, ikara sonrío y a sakí.- tal vez tengas razón- dijo ikara.

Al final del día sakí volvió a la ciudad e ikara estaba decidida a pedirles permiso a sus padres que se encontraban en la cocina, korra se encontraba haciendo la cena y mako se encontraba analizando unos papeles de la oficina de policías.

-¿mama, papa podemos hablar?-pregunto ikara –claro ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto korra –bueno…tengo 18…y me preguntaba si…uh…ustedes-finalmente ikara tomo respiro profundo- me dejarían ir al pro-control-.-por supuesto que no-dijo korra.-pero mamá estaré bien además no estaré sola estaré con sakí y-argumento ikara pero fue interrumpida por korra.- ¡no me importa ikara dije que no es muy peligroso además tienes que enfocarte en tu entrenamiento y no en deportes!-grito korra .-entonces desearía no ser la gema avatar es más desearía que no fueras el avatar- con eso ikara salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos dejando a mako y korra solos.-¿crees que hice lo correcto?-pregunto korra a mako.-claro que lo hiciste, lo hiciste por su bien-contesto mako.-pero no tiene sentido si no sabe de qué la estamos protegiendo-siguió korra. Mako comprendió-tienes razón es mejor que sepa la verdad-termino Mako.

Mientras tanto…..

Ikara estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas a la orilla de un acantilado viendo el sol poniéndose mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.-hola-dijo una voz familiar. Ikara volteo a ver a un chico de entre 12 y 13 años con piel blanca, ojos azules, y ropa de los nómadas del aire.-hola aang-contesto ikara.- ¿qué pasa por estas triste?-pregunto aang.-nada solo quiero estar-dijo ikara fingiendo una sonrisa.-vamos por favor sabes que puedes decirme que pasa te conozco desde que éramos niños-rogo aang.-si solo porque tengo más conexión espiritual y puedo contesto.-bueno si –dijo aang nerviosamente rascándose la nuca haciendo que ikara suelte una ligera risa.-¿entonces me dirás?-pregunto aang.-bueno es que yo le pedí permiso a mis padres para ir al pro-control entonces dijeron que era muy peligrosa ash no sé por qué dicen eso-ikara contó, aang se sentía mal sabia por que mantenían a ikara en la isla.-bueno…sabe…ay…algo que debo decirte veras y- intento decir aang pero interrumpido por un grito que vino de la casa.-oíste eso vayamos a ver.-dijo ikara, corrieron en dirección a la cosa y encontró a pema tirada en el piso.-¡abuela pema!-grito ikara-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ikara.-t…tus pa…padres-dijo se dirigió a la sala y quedo shock al ver a sus padres a meelo, jinora e ikki siendo paralizado por su hermana.-¡kayra detente!-grito ikara. kayra hizo una sonrisa macabra y con su sangre control paralizo a ikara, la acerco hacia ella y le dijo.-no soy kayra soy akana y si no sabe quien soy pregúntale a tus padres-dijo akana entonces lanzo un chorro de agua a la pared y escapo.-¿Quién es akana?-dijo ikara a korra. –ikara, ya es hora de que sepas la verdad, veras después de saber que eras la gema avatar akana intento succionar tu alma pero te salvamos por esa razón jamás te dejamos salir del templo de la isla del aire ahora esta poseyendo a tu hermana-termino korra.- ¿entonces qué hago?-pregunto ikara. –Tienes que encontrar a las 3 gemas mas-contesto korra.-pero, ¿Dónde?-volvió a preguntar ikara.-en un mundo donde tú sabrás mas – contesto korra.

Ikara, korra y saki se dirigieron al templo de la isla del este, en una parte casi alejada encontraron una plataforma con el símbolo de cada elemento.

-aquí es, el portal a otro mundo-dijo korra.- ¿entonces cruzaremos el portal a otro mundo?-pregunto saki.- así es–afirmo ikara.-te extrañare mamá-dijo ikara y abrazo a korra.-yo también-siguió korra entonces se volvió a saki-¿lista?-pregunto ikara.-lista-afirmo saki.

Entonces se acercaron al portal y colocaron sus manos en un agujero de repente una luz azul apareció y saki e ikara desaparecieron.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **¿** En dónde estamos?-.- howland higschool-.-hola soy kiara ella es mi hermana menor leila y mi amiga Sara-.-no puede ser ese tatuaje


	2. gemas parte 2

AVATAR GIRLS

 **ANTERIORMENTE EN AVATAR GIRLS…**

Ikara la hija menor del avatar korra y líder de las avatar girls ha descubierto d que su hermana kayra está siendo poseída por akana quien intento succionar el alma de ikara cuando tenía 4 años ahora ikara y saki tienen que ir a otro mundo a encontrar a las otras 3 gemas y salvar a kayra.

2._"GEMAS (parte 2)"

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE IKARA…**

Lo último que recuerdo es que una luz nos rodeo, ver muchos colores y de repente estábamos cayendo hacia unos arbustos.

-aaww-se quejaron ambas al caer-buen lugar donde ponen los portales-dijo saki con sarcasmos y poniéndose de pie-¡¿pero qué? mi ropa!-exclamo saki a ver que su ropa ya no era la misma.

Tenía razón porque saki vestía una blusa verde sin mangas parecida a la de korra, una cinta verde con patrones de tierra, unos mayones negros y unas botas cafés pero fueron remplazados por una playera negra pantalones azules y zapatos de piso color chocolate. La ropa de ikara también cambio porque ella vestía una blusa de mangas largas roja, unos mayones azules, una cinta morada con el patrón de fuego y agua, y, unas botas cafés que fueron reemplazados por una playera roja unos pantalones azules y zapatos de piso morados.

-ay cállate saki tenemos problemas más grandes que la ropa-contesto ikara furiosa poniéndose de pie-ahora la gran pregunta es ¿en dónde estamos?-dijo saki y justamente en ese momento vieron a unos jóvenes entrar a un edificio.

-Tal vez ahí encontremos las respuestas-dijo saki.- sabes, por primera vez tal vez tangas razón-confeso ikara pero por desgracia saki ya estaba lejos-¿Qué esperas?, vamos-grito saki.- como sea-dijo ikara fastidiada.- howland highschool –ikara leyó unas palabras que estaban arriba del edificio.-parece que es una escuela-supuso saki.-entremos-dijo ikara.

Ambas entraron a la escuela adentro se veía a chicos pasando el pasillos entraron, las dos estaban distraídas, entonces el timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron empujando a saki e ikara separándolas.

-hey…ay….oye….auch…-se quejaron ambas. saki salió tambaleándose y choco con una chica de piel clara, ojos color esmeralda y cabello.-¡oye!-dijo la chica.-ay lo siento mucho-se disculpo saki.-no importa ahora presentémonos de la forma decente, hola soy kiara-saludo kiara.-oh hola soy sa…¡lirio!-se interrumpió saki sola "nadie debe saber mi verdadero nombre será muy peligroso si alguien lo sabe" pensó saki.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON IKARA…**

Ikara estaba atrapada entre la multitud así que se agacho y empezó a gatear, después se paro y choco con un chico de piel color canela ojos castaños y cabello negro.

-¡ay! Lo siento mucho no sabes cuánto lo lamento- se disculpo ikara.-no importa, hola soy zack-saludo el chico.-oh hola soy Janet-dijo ikara al igual que saki, ikara creyo que era peligroso que descubrieran sus verdaderos nombres.-eres nueva en la escuela ¿verdad?-pregunto zack.-ah, sí somos nuevas-respondió ikara sin darse cuenta de que su prima no estaba con ella.-ah, ¿somos?-cuestiono zack con la ceja arqueada.-si somos noso-… ¡Oh no oh no perdí a mi prima!-grito ikara preocupada. Zack no le gusto ver preocupada a janet que era el nombre como la conocía e intento tranquilizarla.-no te preocupes la encontraremos y buscándola te puedo enseñar la escuela-.-gracias- contesto ikara.

Asi que ambos empezaron a caminar mientras platicaban.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO DE VUELTA CON SAKI…**

-Vaya, tienen un buen orden aquí-dijo saki con sarcasmo.-no solo es cuando se toca el timbre ahí mas te vale salir antes a enfrentarse a una estampida-contesto kiara en forma de broma.-ejem-dijeron 2 chicas cerca de kiara, una chica tenía 17 años de edad piel clara ojos rojos como el rubí y cabello rubio. La otra chica tenía 15 años de edad piel clara ojos azules y cabello morado.-ah ellas son mi amiga Sara, mi hermana leila-presento kiara.-chicas, ella es lirio-después.- ¡oh! hola-saludo saki con una sonrisa amistosa.-hola soy Sara y yo leila-saludaron las 2 chicas.-eres nueva ¿verdad?-pregunto leila.-bueno si somos nuevas con mi prima pero creo que la perdí-respondió saki mirando a todos lados.-¿Qué te parece si te ensenamos la escuela? tal vez por ahí encontremos a tu prima-pregunto Sara.-me parece bien- contesto 3 chicas caminaron por el pasillo mientras le ensenaban la escuela a saki.

Zack le seguía ensenando la escuela a ikara había salones de clases de pintura, matemáticas, español, inglés, francés, teatro etc. una enfermería, centro de cómputo, gimnasio y un laboratorio.-baya este lugar es muy grande-contesto ikara impresionada.-si esta es la escuela más grande de howland-contesto zack, de repente el timbre sonó.-bueno es la hora del almuerzo-contesto zack.-que bien estoy tan cansada y hambrienta-dijo ikara los 2 se dirigieron a la cafeteria.

El timbre sonó también donde estaban las chicas.-a que bien la hora del almuerzo-dijo kiara.-si estoy muerta-continuo leila las chicas se dirigieron hacia la cafetería. Justo cuando iban a entrar saki vio a ikara y le hizo una señal.-ah bueno ahí está mi prima me tengo que ir…eh…fue un gusto conocerte zack- ikara se despidió de zack- también fue conocerte Janet adiós-zack también se despidió y se fue, ikara fue corriendo junto a saki.- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto saki.-larga historia ¿y tú?- ikara le pregunto lo mismo a saki.-otra larga historia-contesto saki con una sonrisa.-oh!...he…chicas ella es mi prima...Janet!-contesto ikara interrumpiendo a saki, entonces ikara le guiño el ojo .-ha…si claro!-contesto saki.-bueno…hola soy kiara ella es mi hermana leila y mi amiga Sara -saludo kiara. -oh hola-volvió a saludar.-entonces que estamos esperando ¡A COMER, LE GANO A SARA LAS FRESAS CON CREMA!-grito leila entrando a toda velocidad a la cafetería.- ¡NOOO LAS FRESAS CONCREMA SOLO PUEDEN SER COMIDAS POR UNA REINA COMO YO!-también grito Sara e incluso salió corriendo y salto sobre leila entonces leila empieza a jalarle el cabello.-bueno, vamos tengo que impedir que esas dos se peleen…otra vez-contesto kiara, saki e ikara solo rieron.

 **MIENTAS TANTO EN CIUDAD REPUBLICA….**

Una chica de 19 años de edad con piel blanca cabello negro y ojos azules estaba parada en la punta de una montana a las afueras de ciudad republica observando a la ciudad.-vaya que hermosa ciudad será una verdadera pena destruirla, cuando encuentre a la mocosa de ikara y extraiga la gema avatar destruiré a korra y ¡yo seré la nueva AVATAR!, pero por ahora intenten lidiar con una tormenta invernal jajajajaja – dijo la chica y con un movimiento de manos creó una nube enorme que se dirigió a ciudad republica vio su ropa luego hizo una cara de disgusto. –ew pero que horrible me veo-con un mismo movimiento de manos creo un vestido negro de mangas largas.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO…**

Todas se sentaron en la misma mesa reían de las tonterías de saki entonces ikara noto algo inusual en las manos derechas de cada una de las chicas.-um… ¿puedo preguntar por qué tienen eso?-pregunto ikara señalando los tatuajes.-oh eso, mi mamá dice que solo es una marca de nacimiento nosotras 3 lo tenemos ¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Sara.-lo raro es que Janet y yo también lo tenemos-contesto saki.-¡¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEE?¡-grito exageradamente sara haciendo voltearan a verla haciendo que sara se sonrojara.-eh, quiero decir, qué ?-volvió a preguntar sara.-bueno, talvez es el destino que nos unió así que ¿amigas?-dijo kiara todas se miraron y sonrieron.- amigas- dijeron las todas en unión.

Todas pasaron el día de clases muy bien ikara y saki aprendieron muchas cosas de su nuevo mundo y de sus nuevas amigas.

 **FIN DE LA ESCUELA….**

La escuela había terminado sara, leila y kiara estaban a punto de irse cuando vieron que ikara y saki solo estaban sentadas en los escalones de la escuela.-que les pasa leila, saki e ikara se vieron.-bueno, como somos nuevas en la ciudad buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la ikara levantándose con saki.- estás loca somos amigas ahora se pueden quedar en mi casa-. Contesto sara.- ¿está segura? saki.-por supuesto-confirmo sara.-por mi esta ikara.-estonces que estamos esperando vamos-dijo leila.

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

Las chicas se quedaran viviendo en casa de sara entonces descubrirán que la madre de sara es una ex integrante del equipo avatar y se descubrirá por que los padres de leila y kiara las abandonaron y como las tres gemas llegaron a este mundo.


End file.
